Nothing On You
by NotMyShoes
Summary: One night, with the birth of their child just days away, Katie confronts Oliver about her fears.


Additional disclaimer: Song lyrics are from "Nothin' On You" by B.o.B featuring Bruno Mars

Nothing On You

_Beautiful girls_

_All over the world_

_I could be chasin'_

_But my time would be wasted_

_They've got nothin' on you_

"Oliver?" Katie rolled clumsily over to face her husband, pink cheek pressed into the pillow, blue eyes heavy with thought.

"Hmm?" Oliver rubbed his eyes, and blinked, roused from sleep by her gentle call.

"Do you love me?" Her voice was soft and more vulnerable than he had ever heard it, dripping with a hidden worry.

"Of course," he replied, somewhat taken aback by her question.

"Are you sure?"

"Jesus, Kate, what kind of question is that?" he asked, thoroughly disconcerted. "Yes, I'm sure."

Katie made no reply, instead averting her gaze with an air of great sadness. Oliver thought he saw the beginnings of a tear begin to well within the corner of her eye, but told himself he was mistaken. In the years he had known her, he'd only seen her cry twice.

"Is something wrong?" he said softly, brushing a stray piece of blonde hair from her face.

"It's nothing," she told him, producing a weak smile. "Forget it. 'Night." She was attempting to roll back to her other side when his voice arrested her movement.

"Is this about the baby?"

She again fell silent.

"Katie?"

She looked at him, lip trembling slightly. "It's just," she began, not knowing how to continue. "It's just---" A tear slid down her cheek and landed in a darkened dot on the pillow. Another accompanied it, then another, and before she knew it they were cascading down her pale face, leaking out of her downcast eyes. They were bitter tears, tears unbidden, tears meant only for herself and her reflection in the bathroom mirror. They were tears of anger, tears of shame, tears of weakness.

"Shh," Oliver soothed her as he put an arm around her, drawing her close and wiping her tears away. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"It's--It's those girls," Katie admitted in a stormy sob. "Those goddamn girls."

"What girls?"

"You know the ones I'm talking about."

"I don't, Kate, I really don't."

"How could you not?" she asked him bitterly. "They're everywhere around you." Sensing his confusion she continued. "They're the ones who sit in the stands practically busting out of their Puddlemere United t-shirts, all of them with the name 'Wood' on the back. They're the ones who wait outside the locker room after matches, fawning over you when you come out. They smile and wink at you in the street, they cry over the fact that you're married---"

"Is that what this is about?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course that's what it's about."

"But why? Why do they bother you?" He couldn't understand what she was getting at. "They're just stupid, stupid, girls who have have no idea of what they want or what they're doing."

"Oh, they know what they want," she replied sharply.

"Katie, don't be that way."

"How do I know they're not getting it?"

"Is that what you think?" Oliver was shocked and hurt. He could believe neither what she was insinuating nor her unfounded allegations. "You think I'm messing around with---"

"Who could blame you?" she all but snapped, cutting him off.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh come on, Oliver. I've seen them. I know what they're like," she told him, her voice softening once again.

"What are you---" He couldn't find the words to finish, so unsure of what he could possibly say. He had never seen her like this before, so scared, so worried, so untrusting.

"They're tall, they're skinny, perfect hair. They're _gorgeous_, Oliver."

"They've got nothing on you, Katie, and you know it."

"Don't," she told him with a shake of her head.

"I'm serious," he persisted.

"You couldn't be. I mean, just look at me." She shook her head again and a fresh set of tears welled up in her eyes. Oliver pulled her closer as they began to fall. "My hair is always mussed, I've got dark circles under my eyes, I haven't worn a real set of clothes in weeks, I'm the size of a walrus---"

"Shh, stop it," he said.

"I just---"

"It's okay, I know." They lay in silence for a while, his arms around her shaking frame as her sobs began to subside. Her head lay against his chest, her full belly against his flat one. "We've been waiting for this for so long," Oliver said softly, breaking the silence, "that there is no way in hell anyone could possibly cause me to so much as _glance _at them."

"I...I know. I just can't help it," she said, giving him a weak smile.

"Look at it this way," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I could have any of those dumb girls right now, but I put that ring on your finger, not any of theirs."

"Oh, really, Mr. Bigshot?"she asked with a playful laugh, "Any girl you wanted?"

Oliver couldn't help but grin. "You know what I meant."

"I can't wait until the baby gets here," Katie sighed.

"It'll be soon enough," he told her fondly, "just wait a little longer."

There was another silence as both contemplated their future as parents, each feeling the rush of surreal anticipation that in a matter of weeks, nay days, even, they would at last have their child.

"Do you think we have a good marriage?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course we do," he laughed.

She smiled gently. "Good night, Oliver. I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I love you too."

But Oliver Wood did not go to sleep right away. Rather, he lay awake for hours more, his mind racing, his thoughts spinning, and his deep brown eyes lovingly tracing the features of the most beautiful woman in the world.


End file.
